Spooning
by spoony monster
Summary: Axel's shout of "Motherfucking shit!" and the fact that his hands released their bruising grip on Roxas's hips and were instead clapped over Axel's mouth alerted him to the fact that that thing he just kicked wasn't the wall, but Axel's face.


The prompt was from Xigheart and it was "au in which Axel is the little spoon" which I translated as "au in which Axel is the little spoon because Roxas accidentally kicked him in the face during sex.

This is short and terrible and I feel bad.

Minor TW for some blood.

- - x - -

It was late wednesday night, and really, they were only in bed out of complete lack of anything better to do; they'd had sex twice already and were in the middle of their third round, and Roxas was so exhausted that he was ready to melt into a puddle and soak through the sheets like water, but they were bored and it felt good and Roxas was amazed that Axel even had the stamina to make it this far, because normally, after a round of really good sex, Axel was out like a light, and this was more than just really good sex. This was amazing, mind-blowing sex and Axel just kept going like his life depended on it.

Roxas squirmed; he lifted his legs for better comfort, his right foot coming down hard against the wall and Axel stopped moving. Roxas was about to start complaining, he wanted to come and Axel wasn't moving, but Axel's shout of "Motherfucking shit!" and the fact that his hands released their bruising grip on Roxas's hips and were instead clapped over Axel's mouth alerted him to the fact that that thing he just kicked wasn't the wall, but Axel's face.

"Shit," Roxas mumbled, heaving himself int a sitting position to check on his lover, who was sitting back on his haunches with his hands over his mouth, blood dribbling between his fingers. "Dude, you okay?"

Axel didn't answer, sitting there for a moment with trembling hands and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes before he moved his hands away from his face, revealing a split lip that was leaking a thin stream of red that began dripping down his chin and pooling in his mouth around his teeth.

Roxas reached over to the nightstand beside the bed for a box of tissues, yanking a few out of the box to press to Axel's mouth. Axel glanced over at Roxas, hands shaking, amusement written all over his face as he took the tissues from Roxas and held them in place with shaky hands as Roxas took a few more to clean up the blood that was dripping down his neck.

"Shit, Rox, but did you have to kick me in the face?" Axel tried to smile behind the tissues and the pain, his face immediately relaxing as his smile tugged on the laceration, stinging and sending another red drop down his chin.

Roxas was horrified. "I'm sorry! I thought I kicked the wall..."

They sat there for a few minutes until the bleeding stopped, Roxas pulled the tissue away from Axel's face, tugging as it stuck to his chapped lips, carefully picking off the stray pieces that stuck.

"Maybe if you kiss it, it'll feel better," Axel slurred. His bottom lip was swelling, making it difficult to speak. Roxas deadpanned and Axel gave the best creepy grin he could muster with his deformed lip.

"Are you serious? I just kicked you in the face and you're still macking on me?"

"Please?"

Roxas sighed, but offered a small smile at the phony innocent look that the redhead was giving him. "Okay, fine," Roxas leaned forward and kissed Axel lightly on the lips, careful not to disrupt the wound and cause further bleeding. He pulled away almost immediately. "That better?"

"Mush better," Axel slurred out, then swallowed dryly. "I sound stupid."

"You look stupid. You should see your face,"

"Ha ha, Roxas,"

Roxas kissed Axel on the forehead and laid back down on the bed, pulling Axel down with him and laying the redhead's head against his chest and wrapping his arms around his head and shoulders. Axel responded by loosely wrapping his arms around Roxas's torso.

Axel exhaled. "My lip is squashed against your chest,"

Roxas loosened his grip on Axel's head, allowing the redhead to tilt his head back. Axel grinned at him, Roxas trying not to laugh out loud at how silly it looked with Axel's swollen lip.

"If it gets you to be this cuddly, maybe I'll hurt myself more often,"

"Shut up, Axel," Roxas yawned. He tightened his arms around his lover. "Sleepy."

And Roxas really was sleepy. He was still hard, but the ache was going away and he just wanted to relax; exhaustion was setting in and it seemed it wasn't just him, because Axel was snoring away within minutes. Roxas smiled, lazily running a hand through still sweaty red hair. He was pretty sure that come morning, Axel would turn into a whiny little baby with his injured lip, but Roxas was prepared for it, after all, he'd been the one to kick Axel in the face, even if it had just been an accident.

Axel stirred, digging his nose into Roxas's chest, and the snoring evened out into soft breathing, and Roxas soon fell into slumber along with his lover.

Roxas spent much of the next morning kissing Axel's lips better.


End file.
